Conviction
by Amanda Marie Johnson
Summary: Buffy says she believes in Spike, but will her faith hold strong when he goes out of control? Takes place between 'Sleeper' and 'Never Leave Me' some spuffyness. Please rr
1. Act I

HEY GUYS! ALL RIGHT I'M DOING SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT. I'M PUTTING UP A SCRIPT, BUT NOT LIKE THE LAST ONE. EVERY TIME THERE'S A COMMERCIAL BREAK IT WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER. THANKS, R/R!  
  
[Scene: Summers' House - night]  
  
Dawn: (as she and Willow are coming into the living room) I know it's weird isn't it.  
  
Buffy: (looking up from the papers she's reading) What's weird, is there evil?  
  
Willow; No, Dawn was just telling me about how her friend's dad hasn't been around lately and that he usually is.  
  
Buffy: He's missing?  
  
Dawn: No, he. . .well I don't think he's missing, she didn't- uhg! (to Willow) she's rubbed off on me.  
  
Buffy: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Willow: Well, y-you've been, y-you know "There's evil everywhere and I need to kill it" girl these last couple of days and. . .we're just. . .  
  
Dawn: Worried.  
  
Buffy: Why? I'm supposed to kill evil, it's what I do.  
  
Dawn: Yes, which is fine, but you're looking for evil everywhere, even places where it doesn't exist you're somehow finding it, ever since Spike. . .  
  
Buffy: This has nothing to do with- I'm fine okay. (she goes upstairs)  
  
Dawn: (to Willow) She's not fine. (Willow shakes her head no)  
  
Cut to upstairs  
  
Xander: Hey Buff, I'm almost finished cutting the glass needed for those windows.  
  
Buffy: Great, thanks. (goes into her room, Xander follows)  
  
Xander: Are you-  
  
Buffy: Okay? I wish everyone would stop asking me that, I'm fine.  
  
Xander: Well it's just that. . .you know, you found out that your ex honey is killing again, that has to do stuff to ya. But then again it wouldn't be the first time.  
  
Buffy: I'm not gonna lie, it does, it scares me, the thought that I might have to. . .  
  
Xander: You're afraid you'll have to kill him.  
  
Buffy: If I have to then I have to.  
  
Xander: Come on Buff, I know you better than that.  
  
Buffy: Yeah. . .I don't want to kill Spike, but. . .that's the reward of being the slayer, I don't really have a choice. If it comes down to that, then. . .I can't let my feelings get in the way.  
  
Xander: Well you said that the first was controlling him right, that means that it wasn't him doing it. It's not like it was his fault.  
  
Buffy: No, but there's still a problem there, if the first is controlling him, it's not going to stop just because we've decided to help him.  
  
Xander: It's gonna try harder.  
  
Buffy: And that's not really a thing we want to see happen.  
  
[Scene: Mausoleum]  
  
The first: (As Spike - singing, the bringers are digging a hole) Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I head a fair maid singing in the valley down below. Oh don't deceive me. Oh never leave me. How could you use a poor maiden so? (stops singing) That's right boys, keep digging, we'll get him on our side sooner or later he'll bring her here. He'll burry her like all the rest.  
  
OPENING CREDITS 


	2. Act II

[Scene: The Summers' House - the next morning]  
  
Buffy: (comes down the stairs of the basement with a mug of blood) Spike?  
  
Spike: No, don't come any closer, I-I don't want to, don't want to hurt you again. (huddles in a corner)  
  
Buffy: (goes up to him) Spike you don't have to hide down here. (kneels beside him)  
  
Spike: I don't want to hurt anyone else, I can't, I can't deal with it, please, just go, please.  
  
Buffy: Okay. (puts the mug down, gets up and starts to leave)  
  
Spike: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: (turns around) Yeah?  
  
Spike: I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: I know. (goes back up the stairs)  
  
Cut to upstairs in the kitchen  
  
Willow: Is he okay? (pours a cup of coffee and hands it to Dawn)  
  
Buffy: I don't know. I don't think so. He's feeling. . .  
  
Dawn: Guilty?  
  
Buffy: He defiantly has major guilt feelings.  
  
Willow: (pours another cut and hands it to Buffy) Well that's good right? I mean if he's feeling guilty. . .(pours another for herself)  
  
Buffy: Yeah good for us, but I know it's not good for him.  
  
Dawn: Well he was killing again, maybe he deserves this.  
  
Buffy: Dawn he had no control over his actions. He was being controlled by evil. The strongest evil, of all times. It's not his fault. I mean he has a soul now.  
  
Dawn: You keep using that excuse, "Spike has a soul now" but that doesn't seem to stop him form-  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Dawn: I'm just saying that, you know, just because someone has a soul, it doesn't stop them from being evil. I mean the killers that are in prisons, they have souls. It doesn't seem to stop them. You can't change people Buffy.  
  
Buffy: No, but that doesn't mean that people can't change. I believe in Spike okay, I do. And it doesn't matter what anyone says, I'm not giving up on him. He wants to do good, he can. He can be a better man, a good man, if people would stop looking at him and treating him like he's a killer.  
  
Willow: But Buffy he is.  
  
Buffy: So are you, you changed.  
  
Willow: (looks down guiltily) I. . .  
  
Buffy: Look Will, I'm sorry okay. . .but it's true. You made some bad choices, and you changed. You turned it all around.  
  
Dawn: But Willow was good to begin with.  
  
Buffy: And so was Spike. He didn't choose to become a monster. It was done to him, just like the chip. But guys, he got the soul on his own.  
  
Dawn: For you, not because he wanted to make it right. I mean sure he does now because it's haunting him, but he did it for you.  
  
Buffy: (defensively, getting angry and annoyed) And I believe in him! You guys may not see it, but I do. I have faith in him.  
  
Willow: Good, that's good. Let's just hope that that's enough. (Buffy grabs her jacket and leaves)  
  
[Scene: Sunnydale High School]  
  
Principal Wood: (comes into Buffy's office) Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Principal Wood, what's the what?  
  
Principal Wood: I'm sending in a student. She's. . .well let's just say that she's very quiet, eccentric. She needs someone to talk to, so be very open all right.  
  
Buffy: Sure. (Principal Wood goes out for a second and comes back with a girl. She has black hair and is very skinny.)  
  
Principal Wood: Stephanie Mills, this is Buffy Summers, Buffy this is Stephanie. I'll leave you two alone. (leaves)  
  
Buffy: Hi Stephanie. (Stephanie doesn't answer) Um, come and sit here, let's talk. (Stephanie goes and sits down) Is there anything in particular that you'd like to talk about? (Stephanie shakes her head no) Okay, um. . .are you having any trouble? In class, home, work maybe? (Stephanie shakes her head yes) Okay, where? What's the matter?  
  
Stephanie: It's. . .m-my dad. He's been acting. . .strange.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean strange?  
  
Stephanie: Well, h-he was gone for a while. . .and when he came back, h-his face, like around here ( rubs the bridge of her nose) was messed up. It was like all bumpy.  
  
Buffy: Was he um. . .did he have. . .sharp fangy teeth?  
  
Stephanie: Yes, a-and he was acting really scary. He scared me and my mom and my brother. He tried to come in the house after us, but something was blocking him. S-something that we couldn't see.  
  
Buffy: Okay, Stephanie, you have to listen to me all right. (Stephanie shakes her head yes) Okay, whatever you do, do not invite him in all right, no matter what. He's dangerous now. Just don't invite him in.  
  
Stephanie: Okay. . .what. . .what is he? (Buffy looks unsure if she should tell her)  
  
[Scene: Summers' House]  
  
Willow: (on her computer) Come on, come on.  
  
Xander: Hey Will, Whatcha doin'?  
  
Willow: I'm trying to break the police's unsolved cases password file. I need to know if there have been any really strange things going on lately.  
  
Xander: As opposed to. . .praying mantises and killer robot demon boyfriends?  
  
Willow: Look, something is making Spike act crazy. I need to know if it's affected anyone else. If other people are affected too, then maybe the first has a plan.  
  
Xander: Figure out the plan, and we stop it from happening. Stop it from happening no horrible death, all right.  
  
Willow: If I could just. . .there, I got it.  
  
Xander: Way to go computer genius.  
  
Andrew: (walks into the dining room from the kitchen) Do you realize that you're all out of doughnuts?  
  
Xander: Andrew please, we're trying to figure out a massive evil plan here. . .wait all the double fudge chocolates are gone? Man!  
  
Willow: Guys look. (they all look at the computer screen)  
  
Xander: Help us out here Will, what are we looking at?  
  
Willow: There's other cases, n-not like Spike exactly, uh. . .domestic stuff.  
  
Xander: But why would that be under lock and key?  
  
Willow: Because they're murder cases, lots of them.  
  
Commercial Break 


	3. Act III

[Scene: Sunnydale High School]  
  
Buffy: (on the phone) How many? Fifteen? That seems. . .(a boy walks into her office and she waves him in) Yeah, are they all bad? Ooh, that is bad. Okay Will, just keep looking. Thanks, um, I'll be home later. Yeah whatever's going on I think it has something to do with our new big bad. . .okay, check on Spike for me please. Thanks, bye. (hangs up the phone) Hi, sorry, um, Leon right, Leon Tyler?  
  
Leon: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Okay, what's the problem? What do you want to talk about?  
  
Leon: Girls.  
  
[Scene: Summers' House - Basement]  
  
Spike: No, leave me alone, go away, I'm not listening to you, I said sod off!  
  
Willow: (comes down the stairs) Spike?  
  
Spike: You're not here. I don't here you. You think you have control over me, well you're wrong! I'm my own man. I can- oh (chuckles) oh that's how you want to play it huh? (chuckles)  
  
Willow: Spike is someone here?  
  
Spike: I can't- I can't do it. I can't listen. Can't kill again. No more hurting. Please, please.  
  
Willow: Spike talk to me, what's wrong?  
  
Spike: (looks up and there are tears in his eyes) Where did you come from?  
  
Willow: Is there someone here?  
  
Spike: (looks around) Who? Who's here? Buffy? Is she home?  
  
Willow: No, not yet, are you okay?  
  
Spike: (shakes his head yes) I-if I don't listen to them, they can't control me. . .much. Willow: Who? Listen to who?  
  
Spike: (looks past Willow and the first/Buffy is standing there behind her) You're not here.  
  
The first: Spiky, you know what I want you to do. . .you know.  
  
Spike: No, no I won't hurt anyone, I won't hurt anyone else.  
  
Willow: Spike who is it? Who's here? The first: You're a killer Spike. That's what you were born to be. That's what you'll ever be good at. Why fight your destiny?  
  
Spike: Shut up! Shut your mouth! (huddles in the corner in a ball rocking back and forth) I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening. . .(Spikes keeps saying "I'm not listening" and Willow walks back upstairs)  
  
Cut to upstairs  
  
Xander: Any luck getting through to him?  
  
Willow: Nadda, he's. . .I think the first is down there, talking to him. He's really bad, I don't know how much longer he can ignore this thing.  
  
Xander: Will! (Willow looks behind her and Spike is standing there vamped out)  
  
Spike: Not much. (takes Willow and bites her)  
  
Willow: Ah!  
  
Xander: Willow! (Xander gets a frying pan and hits Spike over the head with it and knocks him out) Will are you okay?  
  
Willow: Yeah. . .oh god.  
  
Xander: Here. (hands her a paper towel) We have to call Buffy.  
  
[Scene: Mausoleum]  
  
The first/Spike: (as the bringers finish digging the hole) That's right boys. He's slipping, he's slipping and soon he will bring all of them here. Soon he will be ours.  
  
[Scene: Sunnydale High School]  
  
Buffy: (Is sleeping, the phone rings and she jumps) Vampires! Uh, (answers the phone) H-hello?  
  
Xander: Buffy, it's Xander, we have a big problem.  
  
Cut to the Summers' house  
  
Buffy: (her voice can be heard through the phone Xander is talking on) What is it?  
  
Xander: It's Spike. He tried to kill Willow.  
  
Cut to the school  
  
Buffy: What? I-is she okay? Did he hurt her?  
  
Xander: He bit her, but she's going to be okay.  
  
Buffy: I'll be right there. (hangs up the phone, gets her jacket and gets up, Principal Wood comes up to her)  
  
Principal Wood: Where are you going?  
  
Buffy: Uh, home, there's some problems, a-at the house, um that I have to go deal with, uh, bye. (leaves, Principal Wood looks on at her and gives her a strange look)  
  
[Scene: the Summer's House - Buffy walks through the door]  
  
Xander: Buff.  
  
Buffy: Will, are you okay?  
  
Willow: (Andrew puts a band aid on her neck) Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Buffy: (sternly) Where is he?  
  
Xander: Downstairs in the basement. We tied him up. (Buffy goes down in the basement)  
  
Cut to the basement  
  
Buffy: Spike? (goes over to where Spike is chained to a wall) Why? why did you-  
  
Spike: I don't know. I can't control myself anymore Buffy. I-I'm slipping. I can feel it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: Spike-  
  
Spike: Is she okay, I didn't. . .I didn't kill her did I?  
  
Buffy: No, you almost did, but no.  
  
Spike: Please, please help me. I don't know what I'm doing, why. I can't control this thing. It's controlling me.  
  
Buffy: Spike, you can fight this thing, okay.  
  
Spike: No, I can't, this thing it's. . .it knows how to get to me Buffy. It's knows what to say, to get me to go insane, to kill. I'd be better off dead. (looks up at her) You have to kill me.  
  
Buffy: No, Spike I'm not giving up on you. I do not give up on the people I-  
  
Spike: Love?  
  
Buffy: Care about.  
  
Spike: Buffy I'm slipping, I can feel it. It's taking me. It has a hold of me and it won't let go until I'm under.  
  
Buffy: Listen to me. I know that this is hard for you-  
  
Spike: You have no idea. You can't possibly.  
  
Buffy: All right, maybe I don't, but Spike, I'm still not giving up on you okay, never  
  
Spike: It's killing me anyway Buffy. Everything I've done. . .I can feel every one of them. Every person. It's so hard.  
  
Buffy: You're a fighter Spike, I know that, and so do you. We can make it through this.  
  
Cut to upstairs  
  
Xander: Do you think she's going to kill him?  
  
Willow: If I know Buffy, no. I mean if it really comes down to death, I know she'll be the one standing, but she's not giving up on him that easy. And I don't think that she should.  
  
Xander: I'm not sure I'm following Will, I mean he tried to kill you.  
  
Willow: I didn't understand at first either, why she was holding on so tight. Xander, Buffy likes to believe that people can change. And that's what makes her such a good person. And she's usually right about people. We have to trust her on this. She's our friend. We have to know that she wouldn't have faith in Spike if she didn't think it would be okay.  
  
Xander: Maybe you're right. I'm just worried. I mean when Angel went all crazy-psycho killer guy he wanted to drive her insane. He went after all her friends, and that's us.  
  
Willow: Spike's different. He has a soul. It's not his fault that he's doing these things. The first is controlling him.  
  
Buffy: (comes up from the basement) And we have to find out why.  
  
Dawn: (comes through the door) Hey guys, what's up?  
  
Xander: Spike tried to kill Willow.  
  
Dawn: Oh my god are you okay?  
  
Willow: I'm fine.  
  
Dawn: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I know, he's out of control.  
  
Dawn: He's more than out of control. Buffy what if he tires again? What if he succeeds?  
  
Buffy: Look guys I know okay, I know, but he's tied up.  
  
Xander: Buff, the tying him up isn't the solution, it's the problem, that's what you can't see. The fact that he has to be tied up says something.  
  
Buffy: The first has to have some sort of plan or something. This thing is more powerful than anything we have ever gone up against, and it can't even touch us. . .why Spike? Why is it doing this to him? I mean I'm the slayer, why isn't it- Why not Willow? She's more powerful than any of us here, and it hasn't even. . .Look guys I'm not saying that I want any of you to get hurt, or I want. . .but why Spike?  
  
Dawn: Maybe it's because you care about him so much. Maybe it's trying to pull your strings by pulling his.  
  
Buffy: Maybe, but whatever its plan is we have to stop it. Spike's slipping big time.  
  
Xander: Yeah we can see that.  
  
Buffy: Hit the books guys. It's research time. (goes back downstairs)  
  
[Scene: Mausoleum]  
  
The first/Spike: It's time boys, when the sun sets, we go in.  
  
Commercial Break 


	4. Act IV

[Scene: Sunnydale High School]  
  
Buffy: Thanks for coming Xand.  
  
Xander: No prob, I forgot my level here anyway working on the gym. What is it you need again?  
  
Buffy: I'm going down into the basement, by the seal. I need to see if uh. . .(she trails off when she sees Principal Wood coming their way) if I-I left my, my. . .uh. . .  
  
Xander: (covering for her) Notebook.  
  
Buffy: Right, notebook, hey Principal Wood.  
  
Principal Wood: Buffy, what are you doing here? Office hours are over.  
  
Buffy: I know. I um left my. . .  
  
Xander: Notebook.  
  
Buffy: Notebook here, and I really need it so. . .  
  
Principal Wood: Oh, well uh. . .did you deal with the problem at home?  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Principal Wood: You said you had problems at home you had to deal with. Did you? Deal with them I mean?  
  
Buffy: Oh, the-the problems, yes, yes they're uh. . .actually we're still working on them, yep in work mode, well uh, got to go get that. . .  
  
Xander: Notebook  
  
Buffy: Right, notebook, see ya (takes Xander's arm and leaves with him)  
  
Cut to the basement door  
  
Xander: That was close.  
  
Buffy: Too close. (opens the door and goes down the stairs followed by Xander)  
  
Xander: Okay, so what exactly are you looking for?  
  
Buffy: Something.  
  
Xander: And that something would be?  
  
Buffy: Proof, o-or evidence, something that tells us why Spike picked this of all places to camp out at.  
  
Xander: Well is the hellmouth Buff.  
  
Buffy: Xander we had this conversation okay. Spike is not evil. I think that the first told him to come down here.  
  
Xander: Why?  
  
Buffy: I don't know. So it could control him more. Make him crazy.  
  
Xander: Which it did a great job on by the way.  
  
Buffy: (looking under rubble and papers) You're not helping Xander.  
  
Xander: I'm sorry, but. . .I'm not so sure you're thinking clearly about this.  
  
Buffy: I know I'm right about this, I know it.  
  
[Scene: Summers' House]  
  
Dawn: (as she and Willow are researching) So, do you think that Buffy's gone totally crazy?  
  
Willow: I think that she has a lot of faith in people. And I also think that her conviction in Spike is clouding her judgment. Her feelings for him are making her see him as an innocent victim, but. . .I'm just worried that. . .  
  
Dawn: That Spike is using all this "I have a soul" business as a copout and is planning on killing all of us?  
  
Willow: In a nutshell.  
  
Dawn: I know where you're coming from. I'm scared too. But I also know that with or without a soul. There's one thing about Spike that never changed.  
  
Willow: His impressionistic attitude?  
  
Dawn: His love for Buffy.  
  
Cut to the basement  
  
Spike: I won't kill, I won't kill, I won't kill, I won't kill, I won't kill, I won't kill, I won't kill.  
  
The first/Buffy: Spiky.  
  
Spike: Go away. I'm not listening to you. I won't hurt anyone else. Leave me alone!  
  
The first/Buffy: Spike it's okay, it's me. (Spike looks up at her) That's right. It's okay baby.  
  
Spike: Baby? What-what are you-  
  
The first/Buffy: Spike. . .I have to talk to you.  
  
Spike: About what? Did something happen? The first/Buffy: Willow's dead. (Spike looks frightened and shocked) She lost too much blood. You did kill her.  
  
Spike: No, oh god no, I. . .no, please.  
  
The first/Buffy: Spike. . .I think we both know what you have to do.  
  
Spike: What? What do I have to do?  
  
The first/Buffy: Kill yourself.  
  
Cut to upstairs - Buffy walks through the door with Xander  
  
Dawn: Did you find anything?  
  
Buffy: No, if there is something there we didn't find it. How's Spike?  
  
Willow: We haven't checked on him.  
  
Buffy: Any luck on the research.  
  
Willow: Not really. We've looked everywhere. There doesn't seem to be any info on the first. At least not on the internet.  
  
Buffy: You'll keep looking?  
  
Willow: Of course. (Buffy goes downstairs)  
  
Cut to the basement  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: No, get away from me.  
  
The first/Buffy: Spiky, baby-  
  
Spike: Shut your mouth!  
  
Buffy: Spike, is it here? Is the first here?  
  
The first/Buffy: Spike if you don't kill yourself, you'll end up killing her, is that what you want? You're nothing but a killer, which is all you ever were, it's all you'll ever be. Accept that. (dissolves away)  
  
Spike: No (huddles down and covers his head with his hands) No. I'm not a killer. I'm not, please.  
  
Buffy: (kneels down beside him) Spike.  
  
Spike: (looks at her) Buffy? No, you're not her. You-you're the first.  
  
Buffy: Spike, I'm not the first, here (takes his hand and puts it up to her face) see, I'm solid.  
  
Spike: I remember. (smirks at her, she smirks back) Buffy I can't hold on much longer.  
  
Buffy: You have to.  
  
Spike: You don't understand! I can't! I'm using every ounce of energy I have in me to not go over the edge, and I can't do it anymore. It's so hard. You have no idea. I'm being pulled apart inside. Buffy I can't.  
  
Buffy: (puts her hands on either side of his cheeks and cuffs his head in her hands) Spike look at me. (he looks up at her) Remember what you told me at Xander's? The thing about your soul. How the chip was done to you, how you couldn't help it. You're right. But the fact that you went, you risked your life for a soul. . .it says more than love Spike. It says that you're stronger than anyone knows, even you. You can do this. I believe in you. I do.  
  
Dawn: (from the basement door) Buffy, I think we got something.  
  
Buffy: (to Dawn) I'll be right there. (to Spike) I'll be back. (goes upstairs)  
  
Cut to upstairs  
  
Buffy: What do you got?  
  
Dawn: Well, it isn't exactly about the first. But, Willow remembered some cases that she had found concerning, strange behavior.  
  
Buffy: Will?  
  
Willow: Well, um. . .I was looking for other cases like Spike. People going insane. And I came across these unsolved murder cases. Domestic stuff.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean?  
  
Willow: Well, there's this one. This father went all Amityville on his family. He killed his two sons, and his wife.  
  
Buffy: Why?  
  
Willow: Why does anyone kill anyone?  
  
Buffy: Do you think the first was. . .(thinking) Oh, Stephanie.  
  
Xander: Who's Stephanie?  
  
Buffy: This girl, this girl I talked to today, uh, Stephanie Mills.  
  
Dawn: Hey I know her. She's a sophomore.  
  
Xander: What about her?  
  
Buffy: She said that h-her dad um, he. . .well he's a vampire.  
  
Willow: Oh, do you think that that has something to do with the first's big plan?  
  
Buffy: I don't know. Will, can you get me an address for Stephanie, I want to go pay her a visit. Make sure daddy didn't come home.  
  
Willow: Sure.  
  
[Scene: Michaels Street - Buffy is walking down the street and stops and  
looks at the paper she has. It has printed on it 5917. she looks at the house in front of her and it's the right one. She goes up and walks up the  
stairs to the porch and knocks]  
  
Buffy: H-hello? (knocks again when there's no answer) Hello, is anyone home? (goes over to the window and looks in. Hey eyes go wide and she goes back over to the door and kicks it open. Stephanie is lying dead on the ground. There are two bite marks on her neck) Oh god. (checks her pulse) Stephanie? Stephanie? (she's dead) No. (gets up and walks into the kitchen and dining room area and there is a boy lying on the ground. Same wounds on his neck. Buffy checks his pulse too, but he's dead also.) Oh god. (gets up and walks upstairs and checks in a bed room and there's nothing there. She checks in another, nothing. She checks in the last bedroom and the mother is sitting up right against the bed.) Oh, a-are you okay?  
  
Chastity: They're both. . .he killed them.  
  
Buffy: Who? Who killed them?  
  
Chastity: My husband. (looks at Buffy with tears in her eyes) They're both dead. My children.  
  
Buffy: (sincere) I know. I'm so sorry. (helps her up) Come on, I'll take you and get that wound taken care of. (she helps her out of the house)  
  
Chastity: What if he comes back?  
  
Buffy: I'll take care of him.  
  
[Scene: Mausoleum]  
  
The first/Buffy: Ah, daddy killed the little children. Oh well. I'm focused on what's important, my lover. (smiles)  
  
[Scene: The Summers' House - Buffy walks through the door]  
  
Willow: Oh my god.  
  
Dawn: What happened?  
  
Buffy: He got to them. (helps Chastity over to the couch) Would you like something? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?  
  
Chastity: Just some water please.  
  
Buffy: Okay, Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Yeah. (goes into the kitchen)  
  
Andrew: Anything I can do?  
  
Buffy: Go upstairs and get the first aid kit (he nods and goes upstairs)  
  
Chastity: What was he? I mean, it was Hal, but. . .his face was messed up. It was like he wasn't-  
  
Buffy: Wasn't human? Well he isn't.  
  
Chastity: What was he? What is he?  
  
Buffy: Okay, this is going to be hard for you to accept. It's going to be hard to believe, your husband is a. . .vampire.  
  
Chastity: What? A what?  
  
Dawn: (comes back into the living room and gives Chastity the glass) A vampire. They're um. . .well they were human at one point, but, then they weren't. They're monsters. Bloodsuckers. They need blood to live.  
  
Chastity: I know what a vampire is, but. . .they're not real, they're just campfire stories.  
  
Buffy: No, they're defiantly real. Believe me.  
  
Chastity: What are you? I mean, h-how do you know all this? Why were at my house? (Andrew comes back downstairs with the first aid kit)  
  
Buffy: I'm. . .I'm the slayer. The vampire slayer, and I was at your house because. . .this afternoon Stephanie came into my office at school. See I'm also the councilor at Sunnydale High. She came and told me that her father was acting strange. That his face was messed up. I told her not to invite him in, who did?  
  
Chastity: My son. He's only. . .he was only five. He didn't know. (Andrew cleans up her wound and puts a band aid on it)  
  
Buffy: It's okay.  
  
Chastity: No it's not. My children are dead.  
  
Buffy: I know. Look if you want, you can stay here tonight, if you'd feel safer. I know that you don't know me, but you can trust me, I'm one of the good guys, I promise. (they hear Spike screaming from downstairs)  
  
Chastity: What's that?  
  
Buffy: Uh, I'll be right back, guys, keep researching, um, Dawn, get the guest sheets for Mrs. Mills okay.  
  
Chastity: Call me Chastity please. (Buffy smiles and then goes downstairs)  
  
Willow: (notices that there are many rips in her shirt and pants) Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. (takes her by the arm and leads her upstairs)  
  
Dawn: I'll get back to researching.  
  
Cut to downstairs  
  
Buffy: Spike? Spike what's wrong? (sees Spike broke free of his chains and he is vamped out) Spike?  
  
Spike: Sorry pet, gotta go. (starts to leave, Buffy stops him)  
  
Buffy: Spike you're not going anywhere. (she grabs his arm and he punches her, she punches him back and he grabs her by the throat)  
  
Spike: You try to save people, that's sweet, but see that's the bad thing about you luv, you can't see what's right in front of you. (throws her across the room and she crashes into a wooden cabinet and it falls on top of her, knocking her unconscious. Spike goes up the stairs and out the back door.)  
  
[Scene: Summers' House - resume from before]  
  
Buffy: (coming to) Oh. (looks around her and realizes that Spike is really gone) Oh no. (gets up and walks upstairs)  
  
Cut to upstairs  
  
Dawn: Buffy what happened?  
  
Willow: Is Spike okay? (notices the cut on her forehead) Are you okay?  
  
Buffy: Spike's gone. He broke free from his chains and he knocked me unconscious. He could be going anywhere.  
  
Xander: Well, let's see, I feel a big "I told you so" coming on.  
  
Willow: Xander.  
  
Xander: I'm just saying. We all knew this would happen. We tried to warn you Buff.  
  
Buffy: I don't need this right now okay. Let's think, where would he go?  
  
Dawn: Well not to be a smart ass, but. . .Spike's going all crazy evil so where do evil people go?  
  
Buffy: The hellmouth. Okay, um, I'm going to go there, uh, just make sure Chastity's safe okay. (goes to leave)  
  
Xander: Wait Buff, you're going in alone? What if he decides to you know, make you all dead like him?  
  
Buffy: He won't hurt me. . .much, look I have to do this okay. (leaves)  
  
Willow: I'm worried.  
  
Dawn: You're not the only one.  
  
Cut to the school. Spike is entering it  
  
Xander: (V.O.) Yeah, I think it's fair to say, William the Bloody is back and he's out for blood.  
  
Commercial Break 


End file.
